


The Amulet

by Silvyia



Category: Original Story
Genre: My brother's story :0, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 21:44:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4074907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvyia/pseuds/Silvyia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young girl finds a mysterious green amulet withholding misplaced powers, and one by one, she finds out each of these powers and learns to use them. Creatures calling themselves "immortals" are not as excited as she is about this. They try to steal the amulet from her, doing everything in their power to keep it from her. She intends to keep the amulet from the wrong hands, but does she know the full story?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Amulet

(( First chapter is short o3o ))

One fall morning, Jane was moving into their new home. Jane's mother told her to make some new friends. Jane doesn't like meeting new people, but she left on behalf of her mother's wishes. 

As she was walking, she saw two boys talking with each other. She walked up to them and smiled sheepishly. 

"H-Hi, I'm Jane."

The boys shared a look with each other before looking back to her. The taller of the two spoke first.

"Um, I've never... seen you around here before."

Jane shuffles on her feet, shifting from foot to foot slightly. After a second of silence, she replies, "I just moved in here." Noting her unease, the taller one smiled at her kindly.

"Oh. Okay, then. I'm Dan, and this-" 'Dan' introduced himself, but as he gestured to the smaller boy, said boy held up his hands to stop him.

"Come on, man, don't tell her my name!" He pleaded in a whiny tone. Jane, with her curiosity, held back from saying 'why not?' and instead looked down at the ground. Her shoes were suddenly a lot more interesting than before.

But Dan asked for her.

"Why not? What's she gonna do with that info, dude?" Dan chuckled at his friends' behavior. The smaller one gave him a look and shuddered.

"Many unwanted things...." There was an awkward silence before the smaller one shook his head. "You know what? I'm just gonna go. See you tomorrow, dude," he said as he turned and held up his hand in a wave goodbye. He then stormed off.

And once again, there was an awkward silence.

Dan shifted on his foot before he smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. "I am so sorry about that, I didn't think he-" Jane quickly cut him off with a smile. "Oh no, it's not your fault!" Dan sighed and smiled, more relaxed. "Uh- would you like me to show you around?" He asked her, holding up his hand for her to take. Jane replied with a small 'sure', and they were on their way.

Around 4 PM, they went to Dan's house. Dan had heard alarms coming from his neighbors house, and he quickly began running off to help only to remember his guest and turn to give her a quick apology. "Sorry to ditch you like this, but I gotta go help!"

Jane said she understood and he left. She wandered what had happened as she walked home by herself.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is not mine, it belongs to my younger brother. He wanted to be acknowledged so here it is. Do him a solid and comment and review. He wrote it on paper, I go over it and fix most of his grammar and spelling, but there may still be some mistakes.


End file.
